Jane the Killer Vs Blissful Luke: Katlyn
by musicalBenefice
Summary: The sequel to Jeff the killer vs. Jane the killer: The Punishment of Luke What ever happened to the little boy and little girl of which were both meant for each other? In this addition, we find the truth of Katlyn and Luke. Or... At least what we thought.


_Liu stood up and kicked Jack in the face again. Jack stood up and picked Liu up by the throat. My jaw dropped fast. I wanted to run, but my reaction was hesitant. Jack laughed, walked him to the hole... That I made..._

_And that motherfucker let go._

_Liu started to make his descent, but he gasped for air and yelled, "You're going down with me!" and got a tight grip of Jack's cone nose._

_They fell into the hole... I took a deep breath, and as Luke picked me up and started to run with me on his shoulder, I used all the power in my lungs to yell out, _

"LIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Luke, you okay?"

"Ugghhh... Fucking hell..."

_**2:05 A.M., Friday morning. Luke's POV**_

It was pitch black. The last thing I could remember was Jane screaming. Looking around, I could sense something was wrong. I was in a nice room. For once, I wasn't starving, I wasn't in pain. I felt my face. It was a well groomed, acne free and, eh, actually kinda sexy face.

I was on a comfortable bed with a bedspread and pillows the size of my stomach.

My... Not valley shaped... stomach...

"Luke?"

I shot my head to the left, and downward. I could barely see, but I saw a girl, maybe 20 years old, wearing a camisole and briefs, tucked with a pillow in her hands and who was staring at me. "I've never heard you scream in your sleep before..."

Whoever this girl was, she had some sort of trust in me. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna walk around for a bit."

She nodded and went back to sleep. I swung to the side and my feet touched the wood floor. My feet had shivered utterly once they made contact with the floor, creating a tremble in my head and shiver in my spine. Standing up, my eyes captured reality more fluently. The room was definitely styled for a person other than the one who left his life behind to fight his mother's murderer.

I stood, gaining a balance nearly unattainable from a long time of discomfort, and walked to the other side of the room. Before walking out of the door, I turned and looked at the girl once more. She laid with a smile and comfort shown by her snuggling the blankets, popping her ass out and purring. I wanted to join her, but I needed to walk around. My body was aching, however, it felt like I hadn't moved in years...

I turned the doorknob and pulled it towards me, revealing a dark hallway. At the end lied another door, to the right, a bathroom and a kitchen, to the left was a living room with a couch and TV and a big glass sliding door to a deck patio to an epic view. I thought to myself, _An apartment... Is this mine?_

I entered the living room with the stars in the night sky gleaming into the building. One particular beam was shining onto a shelf, filled with pictures. From left to right, all recounted memories.

The first one was of a boy and a girl in the apartment I was standing in the same living room. The boy looked like he hadn't eaten in a year, and the girl was tucked tightly in his arms. That girl, with black hair and a blonde streak, with that boy... Who was broken beyond repair, but happy to have that girl...

That boy and girl...

It was Katlyn and I...

The pictures continued. Katlyn was always beside me in the pictures, being as close as she could be. She appeared to be trying her hardest to make us look like a cute couple, and I had just went with the flow.

Katlyn and I...

On a desk sat a laptop, with a session of internet opened. A news article was opened, titled "Abduction of local teen ends in tragedy."

_Fuck, _I thought to myself, _is this about what happened to me?_

I didn't have the guts to read anything else. I shut the laptop and galloped as fast as I could back to the bedroom. The open door welcomed me as I slipped through it and shut it closed. Katlyn was already sitting up, awake, with a blanket around her body. But she turned and looked at me. She could tell something was up. "...Luuuuke?"

"Hey... Uh... Katlyn...?" I almost began sweating.

"Yeah...?"

"I... I don't know how say this..." Well, duh, you don't know what you're trying to say because you have nothing to say. You can't just bring up the article, Dumbass.

She crawled up to the edge of the bed to put her finger on my mouth. Her lips slithered out a "shh...", and she uncovered the blanket to reveal her wearing lingerie, her body sexier than ever. She said, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time..."and winked at me.

Before I could react, she pulled me in and pulled me towards the bed. I pinned her and struggled for balanced as she buried her tongue in my mouth. I found it hard to resist. I placed one hand on her breast and the other began feeling her ass. I rolled over so she was on top, abs we began to make sparks fly.

I have never felt so satisfied in my life.


End file.
